


"So much I think it must be..."

by Sempiternal (IamFTHF)



Series: Bedhead and Glasses [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamFTHF/pseuds/Sempiternal
Summary: Tetsurou comes home to a wonderful surprise. And some singing.





	"So much I think it must be..."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [prompt.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/95/5b/3e/955b3e6a8fc761bd140fcaa55bb9380d.jpg)  
> 

"Kei, I'm home!" Tetsurou calls as he pushes open their front door, keys rattling together as he throws them on the nearby countertop. He waits for his beloved’s familiar answer of ‘welcome back’ and Tetsurou paused, boot laces half-way undone, when he hears none.

Blinking, he wonders if his boyfriend is out and he vaguely recalls their conversation last night and this morning— Kei clearly said he will be staying at home today, something about classes being cancelled the day before and ‘finally having some fucking rest, for fuck’s sake’.

Toeing off his boots and stepping inside the living room, he grins when he hears Kei’s voice somewhere in their kitchen.

Walking with the grace and silence of a sneaky cat (not), Tetsurou tiptoes towards the kitchen, aiming to surprise the younger with a back-hug; and maybe a kiss or two…or more if he’s lucky (wink)— only to blink at the sight in front of him.

Kei has his back turned from him, wearing the ratty _‘your opinion wasn’t on the recipe’_ apron Tetsurou got him as a joke, headphones clearly on (that’s why he didn’t hear Tetsurou come in), singing to himself, hips swaying lightly with the beat of the song he’s listening to.

“Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.”

Snorting at the lyrics, Tetsurou knows exactly what Kei’s singing now. Leaning against the kitchen counter, Tetsurou crosses his arms as he watches his lover sway and sing softly. Kei’s voice is feather-light, resonating in the walls of their small kitchen.

The older watched him for a moment, slightly taken by the sight of Tsukishima Kei no less, in his kitchen cooking a meal for _them_.

 _So domestic_. _So damn beautiful_ while wearing Tetsurou’s worn shirt, the neck-line low and the pale expanse of his neck and shoulder exposed for Tetsurou’s eyes to see. Bumping his head back on the wall and inwardly groaning his thanks to the heavens for this moment, he pushed himself away from the counter and walked towards Kei, wrapping his arms around the blond and nuzzling his face on the side of the younger’s neck, kissing lightly in greeting.

“At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my arms around your neck…” Kei sings, grinning and turning around, long arms wrapping around Tetsurou’s neck and pulling him close.

Kei continues, wrinkling his nose for effect, “You’re an asshole, but I love you. And you make so mad I ask myself, why I’m still here or where could I go? You’re the only love I’ve ever known, but I hate you. I really hate you...”

“So much I think it must be true love~” Tetsurou sings back before leaning in and capturing the blond’s lips with his own. They kissed for a while, lips molding together, their lips curving to a smile when they pulled apart.

“True love.” Kei says back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, the song is True Love by Pink.


End file.
